Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to auto-focus correction of a projector with the aid of a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Hand-held projectors, such as the DLP (Digital Light Processing) Pico Projector available from Texas Instruments, are gaining in popularity as such projectors are increasingly becoming available in light-weight portable consumer electronic devices such as smart phones and cameras. The projector on these devices may be used as a display mechanism to project digital content onto any suitable surface. Such projectors may require manual intervention to correctly focus on the projecting surface and focus correction may be needed each time the relative orientation of the projector/projecting surface changes.